rvbffandomcom-20200214-history
Yura S. Hertz
Yura S. Hertz, born Yamato Yura, known among her industry as Hinata, was a Japanese-American AV model, wife of Maya Hertz and mother of Dick Hertz. Appearance Yura was a Japanese-American model with black hair cut to the nape of her neck, dark brown eyes and a curvaceous figure. Despite that, her son, Dick noted her to be underweight, being ten pounds lighter than she should've been for her size and build. Dick has also hinted that she may have been bulimic. While on the job, she wore revealing outfits, as per her career, though when she was at home, she wore more modest clothing, usually wearing sweaters and jeans, especially in the presence of her son. Personality Yura was mentioned by Dick to have been the sweetest mother a young boy could ask for; he noted that he always loved her because, no matter what the situation, she would always find a way to make him feel special. In hindsight, it may have been because of her death that Dick became cynical and distrustful in adulthood. History Yura S. Hertz, born Yamato Yura San, was born in the Okinawa Prefecture of Japan and into a family of bladesmiths. Her family tradition was to forge swords for sale to customers. However, Yura didn't want to make or sell blades, instead wanting to be a model. As a result, when she turned 18, she moved to America and followed the path of her career. One year later, after turning 19, she met and fell in love with Doctor Maya Hertz, leading scientist for the UNSC. They married and bore a son, who was named Dick. Later on, Maya was fired from his position for unknown reasons and, as a result, the family soon gained money trouble. Maya felt that he needed to experiment in order to create a supersoldier that would make the UNSC's special forces obsolete. Yura was to undergo these experiments. However, the then nine year old Dick knew that it would be dangerous for her and, wanting to protect the woman that he loved more than anything, underwent these experiments in her place. Following this, five years before Dick joined Project Freelancer: Rebirth, Yura had died. Murder Yura was found dead on the kitchen floor, face up, with three bullet wounds in her stomach, bleeding from her forehead and torso with an M6A handgun in her left hand. Many had assumed she committed suicide. However, it was found that there was blunt trauma dealt to her head that killed her roughly thirty seconds before the bullets made contact with her skin. The gun in question is now believed to have been planted. Maya was blamed for the murder and was nearly put on trial for the act. However, after finding conflicting evidence, Maya was found innocent and all charges were dropped. Notes *Dick has noted that Yura was left handed, which means he inherited this trait from her. *Like her son and husband, Yura shares a rather embarrassing naming pun. Her name, Yura S. Hertz, when read the right way, reads as "Your ass hurts." *Yura's name is very similar to that of the villainess in the manga Inuyasha: visually, the two are very similar, to the point of being near identical. *Yura's surname prior to marrying, Yamato, is a Japanese word that translates literally as "Devil Blade" and is the name of the weapon of the same name from the Devil May Cry series, which is a katana. **Her first name translates as "Beginning." **Her middle name, San, is the number 3. **Her model name, Hinata, translates as "Sunny Place." Category:Project Freelancer: Rebirth